


Stolen kisses are always sweetest.

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy gets hurt, so Levy takes care of her. Lime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen kisses are always sweetest.

**Author's Note:**

> title quote by Leigh Hunt

“You’re such an idiot levy-chan” Lucy said n frustration as she sat next to her friend in the healing ward of the guild, well friend was to put it lightly, things had changed a lot in the course of the last few days but there were bigger things happening right now, like Levy being injured on their mission together. The script mage just laughed as she sat up, her head wrapped in white bandages as well as her arms.

“I’m okay Lu-chan! Seriously!” she laughed before giving a grimace as she wrapped her arm around her side. Lucy just stared at her, obviously not believing the short mage’s pleas as Lucy folded her arms, her bottom lip sticking out in an angry like pout. “Oh Lucy don’t give me that look! I’m okay!”

Lucy sighed as she stood up and sat on the bed, her arms on either side of Levy’s body as she leaned forward she watched as her friend’s face flushed red, her brown eyes darting all over the place except Lucy’s face. “You’re really okay?” her voice was low, sultry almost and it made Levy’s mouth dry as she leaned back trying to create distance between then, even though all she wanted to do was smash her face into Lucy’s again like the night before, to touch her breasts and move her hand up that ridiculously short skirt Lucy just had to wear.

Just had to wear!!

“Y-yes.” She gulped as she finally looked Lucy in the eye, to see the blonde mages face just as red as hers which made Levy’s heart pound. Their relationship had been in some kind of semi dating phase for months now, holding hands and cuddling in bed and maybe a peck here or there. It wasn’t until they were really alone, on a mission, the night before when Levy finally took the plunge and kissed her, deeply to the point she was on top of Lucy. And it was an amazing feeling, seeing the soft pants come from those soft full lips, the red that graced her face and how Lucy touched her in response as well as kissed.

It was everything Levy dreamed of for months.

So of course they were ambushed right then.

Levy touched Lucy’s face then, smiling as her other hand moved up and cupped the celestial mage’s slightly chubby face, “I’m okay I’m just glad you’re okay that’s what matters to me.” In that instant she could see the tears at the edge of her best friends eyes.

“You idiot!” she yelled as her hands moved over as she now cupped Levy’s face as well, Lucy was now as well straddling Levy’s lap which made Levy even more hot, her face even more red but she concentrated on Lucy’s face, this was more important now she just wanted to hug and kiss those tears away. Her friend suffered too much the last few years, cried too much and Levy vowed that she would never let Lucy cry over her. But her she was now.

“You are too! You’re an idiot I thought I died when you fell, that blood all over you!” her voice quivered, “Natsu had to hold me back as they rushed….” Her voice cracked, “I’m so relieved you’re okay.”

It was then something snapped inside Levy as she leaned up and kissed her. It last but a second, but she could taste Lucy’s cherry lip-gloss, she would defiantly have to borrow this later, but as the thought passed they leaned their foreheads against each other, hot breath mixing as she head the blonde girl laugh and then suddenly Levy was pushed down into the bed as she blinked, looking up shocked as Lucy looked down at her, smirking with her hands holding Levy’s arms down and slowly she leaned forward, her tongue moving across her the side of her ear, which caused Levy to gasp as Lucy spoke softly “My turn now.”

Levy laughed along with Lucy as she removed her arms, laying on top of the smaller girl. “Are you okay?” her voice was soft as she slowly began to kiss Levy’s jawline and then neck and the only things Levy did was move her head to give her more room, sighing as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

“Yes I’m….mmmmm more….fine…” she gave a soft moan as Lucy started to work on a spot on her neck, licking and kissing it, sucking and Levy felt her mind go fuzzy or numb as Lucy adjusted herself over her, her leg moving in between Levy’s forcing them open as one of Levy’s legs went between hers as well bumping into her slick, silky underwear. “Lu-chan!” she laughed, “You really came prepared didn’t you?” she laughed as Lucy stopped looking at her, face red as an apple.

“Levy don’t laugh!” but she just continued which made Lucy pout and take revenge as she moved down brushing aside the kissing Levy’s chest, brushing aside the small robe she was wearing to show the white bra Levy was wearing and under it the bandages that was wrapped around her stomach, Lucy brushed her hands against them and then moved her attention her lips brushing Levy’s covered nipple causing the shorter girl to gasp out as she dug her nails into Lucy’s exposed shoulder.

“W-what are you….” She stopped her eyes shutting as she moaned out, Lucy had removed one of her bra cups down, her mouth covering her nipple, her hand slowly massaging her breast as well. “Lucy….!” She cried out as her leg moved up between Lucy’s legs in which Lucy responded in moving against it.

The room was hot and pleasure seemed to cover Levy as Lucy continued and which Levy moved her hands down to wear her hands were pressed against Lucy’s own breasts, slowly unbuttoning her shirt as she pushed it open, her small hands pressing against the celestial mages breasts her callused fingers brushing against her nipples which she could feel Lucy let out a moan, her body vibrating against Levy’s.

It wasn’t long before the pleasure took over her, causing her to yell out, only to have it smothered by a kiss from the blonde mage as she also moaned and then suddenly, like minutes or hours everything stopped as Lucy laid on top of her panting, they stayed there as Levy wrapped her arms around Lucy kissing the side of her head as she whispered in her ear “Lucy you’re hurting me.” Laughing as Lucy jumped up and moved her face red as she fixed herself over, buttoning her shirt and taking her now wet underwear off and stuffing it into her purse, praying Cana had an extra with her.

“Are you okay?” her voice was soft as she sat on the edge of the bed, her hand on the side of Levy’s face as her brown eyes looked at all the kiss marks covering levy’s neck and chest feeling proud and embarrassed that she caused them, wondering just how Levy would hide them. She bite her lip in anticipation, smiling.

Levy nodded as her hand moved up touching Lucy’s hand that was on her face, “I’m perfect…you know I expected like a teddy bear or flowers, maybe a get well card.” She laughed at Lucy’s expression, she was always so much fun to tease she made it too easy! “But I liked this better.” Her voice low and soft, wondering what it just meant for them now, things really had changed officially.

“Can I lay with you?” Lucy asked but didn’t even wait as she laid on her side, her arms wrapping around Levy as she stared at her, wondering if Levy understood how beautiful she was as she fixed herself up, placing her bra back in place and wrapping the robe around her as she settled down looking over at Lucy their faces inches apart.

Words were one of Lucy’s specialties, and especially Levy as well but nothing really needed to be said as Lucy moved over closer to her and Levy hugging her, her head on top of her breasts, brown eyes slowly closing as she finally started to fall asleep. Lucy just watched, her hands playing through her thick blue hair watching as she slept, the pink of her lips and how the black and black and blue marks shining against her pale skin making her smirk in silence as she laid her chin on top of her head eyes closing as she held her dear friend, love, girlfriend, against her.

So much time was wasted the past year; she was going to make it up to Levy now, since things could end in an instant.

Never again would she waste time.

Never.


End file.
